


[Podfic] Col Legno

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Flogging, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tonight, he has a better idea. His bow is a new one, cheap and too springy for his liking, better at the bruising spiccato and ricochet bowing across his strings than any meaningful bow-work. He doesn’t mind the prospect of breaking it tonight, especially across John's shoulders. John's eyes track the tip of the bow again as Sherlock draws it down, slides the head down the bridge of his nose and over the bow of his lips, watching them part on a soft gasp as the cool wood passes over them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Strip," he commands, dropping the bow to strike John softly on the shoulders. He barely makes contact, but it’s enough.</em>
</p><p>Kinky PWP. John needs to hurt. Sherlock will always give John what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Col Legno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Provocatrixxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provocatrixxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Col Legno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675846) by [Provocatrixxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provocatrixxx/pseuds/Provocatrixxx). 



Length: 17:24  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/we8a4gbxpna7f8u/Col+Legno+-+Provocatrixxx.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/col-legno-provocatrixxx) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/col-legno) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Teardrop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wU9CHVSfa4M) \- Massive Attack (live-looped violin cover by elucian)


End file.
